Bajo el cielo de París
by Yayana
Summary: Milo y Camus ha dejado ser caballeros dorados. Lejos del santuario con maleta en manos y llenos de iluciones se enfrentan a un mundo totalmente desconocido para ellos; sin mas que unos cuantos francos en el bolsillos y desde una condicion humilde luchan dia con dia para salir a delante sinedo la fe, la confianza y su amor los que les da fuerzas para salir adelante en su nuevo hogar
1. Chapter 1

Melodia del cap.1 : watch?v=VoE04a1RHwk

...

Una vez dentro de su dormitorio comenzó a recorrerlo con la mirada llena de nostalgia, fueron tantos años y tantos recuerdos que guardaban celosamente aquellos muros del onceavo templo como mudos testigos de la verdadera personalidad de acuario, una personalidad que muy pocos conocían. Dejo su contemplación para dirigirse a un viejo armario, estando a unos cuantos pasos pudo darse cuenta su pareja se encontraba en el marco de la puerta a sus espaldas, cerró fuertemente los ojos por un momento e inhalo profundamente tratando de darse valor para enfrentarlo. Camus abrió delicadamente la puerta del armario y extrajo una pequeña maleta que coloco a los pies de la cama. - ¡¿Te vas?! – Pregunto el escorpión con un deje de tristeza y angustia. El peli turquesa no quiso mirarle, sabía que si veía su rostro daría marcha atrás en sus planes, por ello no dijo nada, simplemente extrajo un cambio de ropa de civil, un abrigo y una mochila tipo maletín; comenzó a empacar toda clase de objetos pequeños como el cepillo de dientes y algunos libros en la maleta y, mientras revisaba el contenido de esta la voz de su pareja en un tono más serio volvió a romper el silencio: - ¡Camus… ¿Qué significa todo esto?, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que planeabas irte?! –Espeto Milo en un tono dolido e incrédulo.

- ¡Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, pensé que me tenías la suficiente confianza para…! – El escorpión sonó dolido al mencionar estas palabras, pero fue interrumpido por el peli turquesa antes de que terminara la oración.

- ¡No es lo que tú piensas! Milo yo te amo, claro que confió en ti pero…, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, la decisión de Atena es irrevocable… - Dijo Acuario tratando de consolar a su pareja quien tenía una revolución de sentimientos en su interior.

- ¡¿A dónde iras?! – Pregunto Milo con un nudo en la garganta y temiendo la respuesta.

- Me marcho a Paris… - Dijo el guardián del onceavo templo intentando mantenerse ecuánime.

-¡Llévame contigo! – Espeto casi gritando el peli añil mientras de sus hermosos ojos comenzaban a escapar copiosas lágrimas.

- ¡No! –Fue la simple respuesta del galo, la cual a pesar de tratar de sonar con convicción mientras por dentro de desmoronaba.

El griego no pudo evitar romper en un desgarrador llanto ante aquellas palabras y murmurar un apenas audible - ¡¿Por qué?! – cuando recargado en la blanca pared de la habitación se deslizaba despacio hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

- He arreglado todo para que puedas quedarte en Rodrio, no sé cuándo pero vendré por ti, te lo prometo, pero si encuentras a alguien antes de eso yo… - El galo fue interrumpido cuando Milo de rodillas se abrazaba a su pierna.

- ¡No!, ¡No hay ni habrá nadie mejor que tú! Cami por favor llévame contigo, te prometo no seré una carga! – Decía el escorpión con su rostro completamente húmedo a cauda de las silentes lágrimas que resbalaban de sus mejillas en ese momento.

El peli turquesa no pudo soportar aquella escena, por todos los medios trato de levantar a Milo del piso pero este se aferraba más a sus piernas como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras le repetía una y otra vez - ¡Llévame contigo Camus, llévame contigo! – Fue demasiado pata el guardián del onceavo templo quien rompió en llanto al igual que su pareja.

- ¡Entiéndelo por favor! No es que no quiera llevarte conmigo, si no que no puedo hacerlo – Espeto el galo ahora con el peli añil en brazos.

- Milo, yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte, no puedo arrastrarte conmigo a la miseria. Del poco dinero que he ahorrado he dado una gran parte para el anticipo del primer mes del alquiler de un pequeño y humilde studette – dijo el francés desde el fondo de su corazón y revolviendo lo rebeldes mechones azul añil del escorpión.

- ¡No importa! Mi lugar está a tu lado y lo sabes, solo te necesito a ti para vivir y para ser feliz – Aquellas sentidas palabras salieron en medio de sus sollozos logrando conmover a su pareja.

- ¡Mi amor!- Dijo el peli turquesa en un suspiro. – No puedo garantizarte el poder traer el pan a casa todas las noches, ni el tener siempre un techo sobre nuestras cabezas… - Dijo el Camus con algo de amargura en su voz.

- ¡Yo te seguiré donde sea que vayas, tu suerte será lamia; aun asi vivamos bajo de un puente, tus brazos serán mi casa y tus besos serán mi alimento, no me faltara nada si te tengo a ti! – Aquella convicción en sus palabras y la decisión en sus ojos hicieron dudar por un segundo al guardián del onceavo templo.

- Milo… lo que dices es muy hermoso y muy romántico pero no basta, la vida es y será dura. No tenemos trabajo, estaremos a nuestra suerte en una ciudad nueva, sin nadie a quien recurrir cuando tengamos dificultades y muchas otras cosas más; no será sencillo, a mí también me gustaría que pidiéramos vivir de besos y abrazos pero no es tan fácil además… - Camus en verdad sonaba pesimista, creía que Milo no soportaría una vida llena de carencias pero lo que el griego le diría a continuación lo dejaría pensando.

- Cami yo entendiendo todo eso, de verdad y sé que te preocupas por ello pero… Todo estará bien si estamos juntos, después dos cabezas piensan mejor que una ¿No?; además dicen que el amor lo puede todo y, si es asi el nuestro hace milagros… - La seguridad con que el griego decía aquello y ese brillo y tan peculiar en sus ojos, lograron convencer a su pareja de llevarlo con él a Paris.

- Sera mejor que te levantes temprano pues a Mu no le gusta que lo hagan esperar, empaca solo lo que consideres más indispensable en mi maleta pues, no tenemos demasiado espacio en donde viviremos y que sea lo que Dios quiera. – Camus ya estaba resignado pues, cuando a Milo se le metía una idea en la cabeza no había poder humano que lo hiciera desistir de ella.

- ¡Gracias Camus! Sabía que no te irías sin mí. Por cierto querrás decir los dioses… ¡Hasta mañana amor, te prometo que no te arrepentirás de dejarme ir! – Dijo Milo muy mocionado corriendo hacia la puerta del dormitorio dando de gritos. Para el escorpión todo era un sueño color de rosa como las novelas que leía afrodita.

Camus salió detrás de su amado solo para ver como este se perdía en las escalinatas cuesta abajo, una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios del aguador al recordar sus palabras: - ¡Que sea lo que Dios quiera!- Milo estaba tan feliz que no le cuestiono mucho aquella expresión, pero aquel gesto se deformo en angustia pensando en lo que les esperaría a partir de maña en el que sería su nuevo hogar, solo espera no fallarle a Milo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

A modo de experimento he incluido al inicio de algunos parrafos links de la melodias que encajarian mejor con la trama, esto con la finalidad de mis lectores puedan adentrarse mas en la historia y hacerla un poco mas vivida, de modo que espero sus comentarios para saber si funciono o si retiro las melidias. Por hoy les debo la imagen.

...

Milo salió corriendo a toda velocidad rumbo a su templo y con una muy marcad sonrisa, al llegar a él se dirigió inmediatamente a al arcón donde guardaba sus pertenencias y comenzó a lanzarlas hacia atrás de él y hacia la cama mientras muy contento gritaba con cada prenda -¡Esta sí, este no, esta no, esta si…! – dejando un tiradero en su dormitorio como solo él y Afrodita podían hacerlo; de debajo de la cama saco un viejo morral marinero, el mismo con el que había llegado al santuario y una por una comenzó a guardar sus posesiones en él.

(A la mañana siguiente) watch?v=YMKz_R85rvU

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban Grecia y el caballero de escorpión permanecía dormido en suelo del primer templo usando su viejo morral como almohada, ni el trinar de los pájaros o la música de Aldebarán a un volumen muy alto podían despertarlo; una mano tibia se posó en el rostro de Milo cariñosamente y aquel perfume tan familiar para él lograron sacarlo del mundo de los sueños, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos a los que llegaron de golpe los rayos del sol haciendo que los cerrara de nuevo.

- Milo despierta, ya nos vamos – Dijo el guardián del onceavo templo removiendo despacio al griego.

- ¡aw buenos aw días Camus! – Dijo el escorpión en medio de pausados bostezos.

- ¿Desde qué hora estas aquí? – Pregunto Mu mientras le ayuda a incorporarse.

- Desde las 3 de la mañana o ¿eran las 4 o quizás las 2?, no lo recuerdo pero era temprano.

-¡Milo! – Dijo el francés con un deje de ternura mientras tomaba posición al lado de Mu e instaba a Milo a hacer lo mismo.

- De verdad lo siento Cam, pero… - Mu no alcanzo a completar su frase pues fue interrumpido por el galo.

- No es necesario que te disculpes tanto, estaremos bien, por el contrario muchas gracias por hacernos este gran favor – Dijo Acuario en un tono compresivo.

- ¿Qué pasa Cami?, ¿Algún problema? – Interrogo Milo.

- Nada de qué preocuparse – Comento el galo dubitativo.

- Lo que pasa es que no podrá transportarlos hasta Paris, pero tratare de acercarlos lo más posible a la ciudad luz.

Mu dejo a los enamorados en la ciudad de Orleans, a unas pocas cuadras de la estación de trenes; los tres jóvenes caballeros se despidieron con un sentido abrazo, dos de ellos con lágrimas en los ojos pues sabían que quizás esta sería la última vez que podrían verse dadas las nuevas circunstancias de las que eran presos por las decisiones de su querida diosa.

- ¡Cuídense mucho Cam, nos van a hacer mucha falta! – Decía Mu con la voz entrecortada mientras abrazaba al galo.

- ¡Ustedes también Mu, por favor despídeme de todos y diles que nos disculpen por salir tan apresuradamente! – Decía Camus correspondiendo al abrazo que le otorgaba su compañero.

- ¡Nos van a hacer falta Milo, en cuanto puedan mándenos por lo menos su dirección postal para estar en contacto o ir a visitarlos! –Decía Mu con lágrimas en los ojos que luchaban por salir.

- ¡Ustedes también, no se les olvide que nosotros doce somos una familia eh! – Espeto Milo rompiendo en llanto y abrazando tan fuete al guardián de la primera casa como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- ¡Hasta pronto, cuídense! – Pronunciaron los tres jóvenes al mismo tiempo para después separarse.

La pareja comenzó su camino rumbo a la estación del tren mientras el carnero los miraba alejarse con copiosas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, cuando estos se hubieron alejado una distancia considerable Mu comenzó a correr tras ellos para acompañarlos en el último tramo del viaje, aunque fueran unos pocos minutos deseaba compartirlos con sus amigos.

watch?v=7oIqbulX58Y

Camus compro los boletos para un tren económico rumbo a París pues no tenían el dinero suficiente para pagar el tren bala y por ello deberían hacer 6 horas de camino. Los tres muchachos caminaban ya por el andén en el más absoluto silencio en busca de una banca donde poder esperar el tren – ¡Papá! – Grito el Escorpión llorando desgarradoramente mientras corría sin importarle nada, el griego siendo el más pequeño tenía la costumbre de llamar a Shion de esa manera y al escucharlo Camus quien miraba al piso igual que el carnero sintió como se estrujaba su corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras de los labios de Milo, pensó que su pareja no quería irse del todo y por amor lo seguía también se culpaba por arrástralo a un destino incierto e incluso pensaba en la manera de liberar a su amado de aquella carga hasta que una voz familiar lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

- ¡Con un demonio Camus!, ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre irse sin despedirse de nosotros?! – La inconfundible voz de Death Mask y su muy particular tono irónico forzaron al galo a levantar la vista

Para sorpresa de los tres jóvenes todos sus compañeros e incluso el patriarca estaban presentes al final del andén para despedirlos, por primera vez el francés derramo sus lágrimas en presencia de alguien y cual niño pequeño se arrojó a los brazos del patriarca en busca de consuelo y apoyo mientras Milo se abría paso entre sus amigo como buscando algo o a alguien.

Mientras el griego se despedía y aceptaba los regalos de despedida de sus amigos incluido Kiki como las galletas de Afrodita y las pastillas para el estómago de DM para las galletas de piscis Shion llevo a Acuario a un lugar alejado del resto para que pudieran hablar en privado, el pope no era tonto y sabía leer lo que había en los corazón de sus caballeros a Kilómetros de distancia y lo que más necesitaba Camus ahora era sentir el apoyo de aquel a quien consideraba un padre.

(Monologo de Shion) watch?v=99NELQgopIs

Nunca es fácil volar del nido Camus, siempre es complicado comenzar de cero; mi intención no es asustarte pues la vida es tan complicada como lo quieras que seas pero la confianza en ti mismo y el miedo son un factor decisivo para ello.

Te enfrentaras a un mundo totalmente diferente al que conociste en santuario, es normal tener miedo y preocuparse por la nueva vida que comienzas y algunos de los problemas cotidianos que enfrentaras, lo que no es normal es que te sientas solo y es reproblable el hecho de darte por vencido.

De cierta forma todos somos una familia, los he visto crecer y convertirse en hombres por ello ostento con orgullo el titulo de pope y como su padre siempre estaré para apoyarlos, respaldarlos y guiarlos sea cual sea el camino que escojan. No estás solo Camus tienes 14 hermanos y dos padres que te aman.

(Fin del monologo de Shion)

El galo se abraso a Shion y cual niño pequeño rompió en llanto mientras se abrazaba al pope como implorándole que no lo dejara marchar o que remediara aquella absurda situación que por culpa de su diosa había puesto una pesada carga en sus hombros y además arrastraría con él al hombre que tanto amaba.

- ¡Tengo miedo Shion, si estuviera solo sería más fácil! – Decía el frases cubriéndose con sus manos los ojos y con voz quebrada.

- ¿De verdad lo crees asi? – Pregunto Shion acariciando la espalda de acuario.

- ¡No puedo arrastrarlo conmigo a un destino incierto, no quiero obligarlo a vivir conmigo en la mísera, no puedo, no puedo! – Decía Camus llorando con más fuerza.

- Entiendo tu sentir pero es muy egoísta de tu parte decidir por Milo. Ten calma y deja que las cosas sigan su curso, el tiempo decidirá lo que es mejor para todos – Dijo Shion mientras secaba las lágrimas del galo.

watch?v=bEL2GTtNPKE

El tren comenzaba a llegar a la estación, era algo modesto a comparación del resto de los trenes pero aun asi muy útil para transportarse hasta París por las vías ferroviarias cercanas a la carretera. Shion insto a Camus a levantarse y ambos caminaron hasta donde se encontraban Milo junto con el resto de los caballeros dorados y terminando de despedirse, casi para abordar el tren Kanon dio un paso al frente y extendió un pequeño paquete envuelto en un pañuelo y atado con una cinta de color rojo.

- Antes de que se marchen queremos que acepten esto por favor – Dijo Kanon con tímida voz.

- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Milo.

- Entre todos hemos cooperado – Espeto Afrodita muy contento.

- No es mucho pero esperamos les ayude en algo – Menciono Aioros dando un paso al frente sin su banda roja en la cabeza - ¡Acéptenlo por favor! –

- ¡Muchas gracias!, es un gran detalle de su parte pero no podemos aceptarlo – Dijo Camus con un nudo en la garganta.

-Acéptenlo, pueden tenerlo reservado para cualquier emergencia – Dijo Aioria.

- De verdad no podemos, pero muchas gracias –Dijo Milo con convicción.

- Si no quieran tomarlo como un obsequio tómenlo como un préstamo, cuando consigan trabajo y tenga estabilidad económica podrán devolvérnoslo – Dijo saga poniendo el pequeño paquete dentro del saco de Camus.

Las lágrimas corrieron en todos los presentes, el galo agradeció aquel hermoso gesto y tanto él como el peli añil entraron al tren. La máquina comenzó su marcha y entre manos agitándose como despedida, los gritos de afrodita y el quebrantamiento del porte Shion y Dokco despidieron a los ex caballeros de escorpión y acuario que comenzaba el camino a una nueva vida.

(Dentro del tren) watch?v=6Q71FZzZ61o

Ambos podían observar entre lágrimas como el tren se alejaba más y más de la estación mientras sus compañeros se despedían de ellos agitando sus manos, mandando señales de apoyo y gritándoles que se volverían a ver; Camus no pudo soportarlo e inmediatamente se apartó de la puerta y fue a sentarse en el lugar más alejado del tren para poder descargar en sus amargo llanto asi como todos aquellos sentimientos mesclados donde el miedo y la preocupación imperaban, pero esto no pasó desapercibido para Milo quien se acercó a él y comenzó a hacerle preguntas para tratar de distraerlo.

-¿Cómo se llama la casa donde vamos a vivir? – Decía Milo viendo el paisaje por la ventana una vez que se habían alejado de la estación.

- Es un studette no una casa – Dijo Camus aun pensando en las palabras de Shion.

- ¿Qué es un studette? – Pregunto el griego con marcada curiosidad en sus ojos.

-Un pequeño estudio – Menciono el francés mirando a su pareja a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo el del patriarca? – Inquirió el peli añil algo extrañado.

- No, es como un departamento pequeño pero asi se le llama en Francia – Dijo el galo moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.

- ¿Cómo es nuestro hogar, donde esta? – Pregunto el escorpión muy emocionado.

- Es un viejo edificio, como una casa, donde hay cuartos de varios taños que en si son departamentos y está en Paris cerca del rio cena – Dijo el peli turquesa mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Cómo es por dentro? – Inquirió Milo con marcada curiosidad en sus palabras.

- Esta en el primer piso, es una pequeña buhardilla y he conseguido el studette muy económico porque es pequeño pero además del baño tenemos un pequeño patio que esta está cruzando un pasillo, pero ya lo veras cuando lleguemos – Dijo el galo con un nudo en la garganta y con ojos húmedos.

- ¡Qué emoción!, entonces nuestro nuevo hogar es muy acogedor… - Dijo el griego casi gritando y corriendo a abrazar a su pareja.

Milo sabía perfectamente que aquel lugar con tan poco espacio estaba pensado para una sola persona y por unos instantes se sintió culpable de forzar a Camus de llevarlo con él, ese Camus que siempre tuvo un porte frio y serio, ese hombre inquebrantable y valiente quien a sus ojos era como un dios y que ahora estaba totalmente derrumbado; Milo también tenía miedo y se angustiaba pero debía ser fuerte para darle fuerzas a su amado, respiro profundamente un par de veces antes de decir aquello que siempre lo hacía recobrar nuevos bríos.

- ¡JUNTOS PODEMOS CONTRA TODO! – Dijo en un suspiro antes de ponerse a conversar animadamente con el ex caballero de la onceava casa.

...

**Notas finales:**

Espero les guste el siguiente captiulo y la manera en que lo he planteado. Muchas gracias por leerme y por sus reviews, los que aun no he contestado lo hare por la noche puesto que ahora debo ayudar a una chica de este foro y hacer un tutorial que me han pedido. Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

El viaje en tren duro 6 largas horas en las que Milo durmió la mayor parte del camino y Camus continuo pensado en lo mismo desde que decidió venir a París una y otra vez, el ¿Cómo conseguiría un trabajo sin un papel que demostrara sus conocimientos?, ¿Cómo haría para proveer lo necesario para que ambos pudieran al menos sobrevivir?, ¿Cómo vivirían en un studette tan pequeño?, ¿Que haría cuando no tuvieran para comer?, ¿Cómo pagarías las cuentas del lugar donde vivirían, la ropa, el calzado, los medicamentos cuando enfermaran, la comida mientras no tuviera trabajo?, pero aquella idea que llego a su mente en una especie de flash lo descoloco por completo y acrecentó aún más sus temores, ¿Qué pasaría si en su situación actual encargaban familia por accidente?

El sonido de las puertas del tren al abrirse lo saco de sus cavilaciones, sacudió ligeramente a Milo para despertarlo – Cariño, despierta ya hemos llegado – Dijo con marcada ternura en su voz entrecortada, el ex caballero de escorpio se removió un poco y des pues desperezarse tomo su equipaje y dirigirse a la salida; porfin habían llegado a su destino, Ambos estaban parados en el umbral de puerta tomados de las manos y con su equipaje al lado, el sol vespertino chocaba directamente con sus caras anaranjadas y dejando la vista a los presentes de sus oscuras siluetas en un mar de luz naranja digno de una típica escena de amor o de una portada sacada de un libro de romance color rosa. Dudaron algunos segundos al salir del vagón pues sabían que al hacerlo no habría marcha atrás, era como si al avanzar despertaran de aquel hermoso sueño que fue su vida en el santuario, apretaron un poco más sus manos entrelazadas y respiraron hondo antes de dirigirse a la estación.

Ambos jóvenes miraban el tren alejarse hasta desaparecer en las vías, era como si hubieran dejado en él un trozo de su corazón y de sus vidas, Camus fue el primero en dirigirse fuera del andén y Milo sin mediar alguna palabra con su pareja decidió seguirlo pues sabía lo difícil que era para el galo esta nueva etapa de sus vidas y aunque también lo era para él debía darle su espacio al francés para asimilar las cosas y tal vez en el proceso el también lo haría.

- Tomaremos un autobús que nos dejara a 15 minutos caminando del studette, cuando bajemos de él iremos a comprar algo de comida para cenar asi que por favor no te separes de mi porque podrías perderte y no conoces el idioma ni la ciudad – Dijo Camus con un tono ausente.

A las afueras de la estación el autobús que los llevaría a su destino, el griego estaba entusiasmado y sorprendido con los paisajes que veía por la ventana mientras el francés contestaba a cada pregunta de su amado. Los jóvenes bajaron del transporte público y Camus volvió a reiterar sus advertencias además de añadir algunas nuevas:

- Milo no te separes de mi porque podrías perderte, no le hagas confianza a los desconocidos, además no conoces el idioma, si por algún motivo te pierdes no te muevas del lugar en donde estés y si es en la calle ve al edificio más viejo y más grande que encuentres – Menciono el francés algo preocupado.

- ¡Ok no me pierdo, no platico y no me muevo! – Dijo el griego muy sonriente y en un tono muy divertido que hizo a su amado sonreír abiertamente.

Antes de emprender la marcha el peli añil tomo la mano de Camus quien movió su mirada a su mano, después a los ojos de Milo y otra vez a sus manos para después volver a observar la faz del griego - ¡¿Y eso?! – Dijo extrañado y con un toque de ironía, - ¡Precaución! – Menciono el ex caballero de escorpión antes de emprender la marcha a la avenida con el galo a rastras.

Algunos minutos más tarde ambos jóvenes se abrían paso a través de ríos y ríos de gente que iba y venia en la avenida faltaban 25 minutos para las siete de la noche y las familias al igual que los enamorados ya comenzaban a salir a pasear. Después de mucho caminar llegaron a una pequeña tienda a 5 minutos de su casa atendida por dos amables viejecitos y Camus se dispuso a comprar lo necesario para una humilde cena.

- ¡Buenas noches jóvenes! – Saludo la viejecita en francés muy animosa

-¡Buenas noches madame! – Saludo el ex caballero de acuario en tono respetuoso.

- ¡Buenas noches, ¿En qué podemos ayudarlos?! – Dijo el anciano que salía de la trastienda con una charola de baguette recién horneados.

- Buenas noches señor, necesito un baguette, un poco de queso y algo de leche por favor – Dijo Camus mirando a la anciana.

- Claro niño enseguida te los doy – Menciono la seño mientras tomaba una bolsa de papel y depositando uno de los panes que recién habían salido del horno.

Milo soltó la mano del peli turquesa y se puso a curiosear la tienda, pues al no entender el idioma en el que su pareja y los viejecitos hablaban decidió entretenerse con otra cosa. La tienda en verdad era muy bonita con sus escaparates antiguos llenos de panquecitos, galletas, quesos y vinos además de otros enceres para el hogar.

- Tu amigo no es de aquí ¿Verdad? – Inquirió el anciano

- De hecho, venimos de Grecia – Dijo Camus observando los quesos del mostrador.

- Pero tú eres francés. Bueno, díganme ¿Que los trae a Paris?– Pregunto el anciano mirándolo con su ojos llenos de añoranza.

- Bueno recién llegamos hoy, han pasado muchas cosas y estamos aquí para comenzar una nueva vida juntos – Dijo el peli turquesa algo sonrojado pero sin despegar la vista del escaparate.

- ¡Ahh! ¿Recuerdas cariño? – Suspiro la mujer al escucha las palabras del menor.

- ¡Si mi amor claro que lo recuerdo! – Dijo el anciano con nostalgia.

- ¡Entonces en lugar de leche necesitan una buena botella de vino! – Dijo el mayor muy contento y dándose la vuelta para tomar una botella del viejo escaparate de madera a sus espaldas.

- Muchas gracias pero no podemos pagarlo – Dijo el francés contemplando al señor bajar la botella de vino tinto.

- ¡Tonterías pequeño, tómalo como un obsequio, además recién empiezan y de seguro no tienen muchas cosas asi que la leche se echara a perder sin una heladera! – Dijo la viejecita sonriendo.

- ¡No sé qué decir, muchas gracias! – Menciono el ex caballero de acuario con voz entre cortada pues el trato de aquella pareja y gesto que tuvieron con ellos le recordaba mucho a Shion y a Dokco.

- No te preocupes muchacho, pero si necesitan ayuda no suden en buscarnos, vivimos aquí después de todo… - Dijo el anciano ofreciéndole la bolsa con los víveres ya con el vino dentro.

- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! – Dijo Camus al borde del llanto.

Cuando el galo dio la puerta para dirigirse a la salida después de pagar la comida su cuerpo se estremeció por completo mientas el terror se apoderaba de su corazón y su alma, Milo no estaba en la tienda ni en la acera de enfrente. Salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus temblorosas piernas gritando el nombre de su amado y recorrió de arriba abajo la cuadra e incluso recorrió el primer tramo de aquella hermosa y grande plaza que estaba en frente pero no había rastros del griego por ninguna parte.

Faltaban quince minutos para dar las diez de la noche cuando Camus casi a rastras decidido buscar una vez más en esa enorme plaza, sus pies apenas y podían moverlo, estaba cansado, asustado, nervioso y preocupado pero el saberlo desaparecido y presa de cualquier peligro lo impulsaban a seguir; camino hasta el centro de la plaza por un largo camino adoquinado el cual estaba flanqueado por los frondosos árboles de las áreas verdes además de algunas flores y de cuando en cuando algunas bancas hasta llegar al centro de la plaza donde convergían todos los caminos que daban a un hermoso Kiosco.

Una hermosa y vieja melodía interpretada por unos músicos callejeros llegaba a sus oídos, la gente comenzaba a disiparse y las luces de la lámpara a apagarse; aquella melodía le traía viejos recuerdos, como si ya la huera escuchado antes o vivido en aquella época, él sabía que su prioridad era encontrar a Milo pero aquella sensación que lo incitaba a seguir los armoniosos compases de la melodía fue más fuerte.

Camino hasta llegar a un pequeño arroyito artificial sobre el cual se erguía imponente un pequeño puente de color beige y adornado con múltiples enredaderas y guirnaldas de flores, los músicos se encontraban cercanos a él sobre el verde follaje, una helada brisa rosaba su pálida piel bañada por la luz de la luna y al posar sus ojos nuevamente el puente con más calma fue que pudo observar al griego más hermoso que nunca contemplando el cielo nocturno de la ciudad luz.

Corrió desesperado hasta llegar donde se encontraba Milo, dejo sin mucho cuidado la bolsa y se lanzo a los brazos del ex caballero de escorpión - ¡¿Porque lo hiciste?, me tenias preocupado! – Dijo Camus llorando de manera desgarradora y aferrándose al peli añil como su vida dependiera de ello, - ¡Lo lamento Cami, solo quería dar un vistazo y termine perdiéndome en este parque! – Dijo Milo secando las lagrimas de su pareja con el dedo índice de su mano paras después posar sus labios sobre los de su amado

– ¡No lo vuelvo a hacer! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras Camus rompía el abrazo.

- ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? – Inquirió el griego.

- No lo sé – Dijo el francés mientras secaba los restos de lagrimas en sus mejillas – Yo solo seguí aquella canción, creo que eso me guio – Menciono el galo en tono muy serio.

- ¡El vals de los huesos viejos! –Dijo Milo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Dijo Camus algo extrañado.

- La melodía suena similar los valses que escuchaba Shion y el ruido de aquel instrumento musical al plegarse antes de emitir la música suena como el crujir de los huesos de la caja de cáncer y la canción se nota que es muy vieja, ¡Es el vals de los huesos viejos! – Menciono el ex escorpión arrancando una carcajada del peli turquesa, misma que se apago de inmediato con las palabras del griego.

- Me concederías esta pieza… Camus – Dijo el peli añil tendiéndole la mano al aguador.

- ¡Milo! – Dijo el ex guardián del onceavo templo mientras en un susurro apenas audible que a Milo le pareció más un suspiro.

- ¡Tomare eso como un sí! – Menciono el bicho poniendo una de sus manos en la cintura del galo y con la otra tomando la delicada y pálida mano del francés, comenzando asi con aquella danza.

El acordeonista siguió tocando aquel viejo vals y los dos amantes bailaron abrazados en movimientos lentos, viéndose a los ojos y diciéndose todo sin palabras sobre aquel viejo puente, incluso después de que aquella hermosa plaza quedo desierta continuaron bailando con la música que se generaba en su corazones e inundaba sus sentidos y bajo el cobijo del manto estelar con la luna llena como único testigo de aquel gran amor "Bajo el Cielo de París".


End file.
